marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-TRN564)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = King of Latveria and leader of his robot army | Relatives = Cynthia von Doom (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN564 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Doom, Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = 6'7" in armor | Weight = 225 lbs | Weight2 = 415 lbs in armor | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Face is horribly scarred | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monarch and conqueror , sorcerer, scientist | Education = College studies in sciences, expelled before degree completion; self-educated to graduate level and beyond in many sciences and in mystic arts | Origin = Human mutate and sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = A gypsy camp outside Haasenstadt (now Doomstadt), Latveria | Creators = Anthony Herring; Jerry Ordway; John Statema; Joe Sinnott | First = Deeds of Doom | HistoryText = Origin Doctor Doom's origin in Earth-TRN564 mostly parallels his Earth-616 counterpart's, with only slight differences. When Doom took office as ruler of his native Latveria, he noticed the skills of robotist Wolfgang Kriegslieber, a defector from Nazi Germany. Doom offered Kriesglieber a position as his head research scientist, promising to never put Kriegslieber's work to a military use. Doom, now the King, also included a specific item in the country Crown Jewels: The Dragon's Eye, a green grem with mystical properties that had belong to Doom's mother Cynthia, a witch. A brilliant robotist himself, Doom designed and built a number of robots through his career, including the Robotron, the Pacifier Robot, the tracker Silent Stalker his doppleganger Doombots and the ubiquitous Servo-Guards, many of which he used against superheroes during his manifold megalomaniac machinations. Doom's ambitious project, a robot replicating his own (quite egotistical) mind pattern known as Doomsman, shown too much initiative and became an enemy of Doom himself. The Doomsman intended to prove himself superior to his creator and to ensure the freedom of advanced mechanical beings. Doom later created a second robot with the same name, Doomsman II, that failed to overcame Doom's enemies. Doom tended to move around only in his very powerful combat armor. Once he had access to a more dreaded armor of magical nature, silvery and shining in appearance. In Earth-616, this armor was returned to Otherplace beyond Doom's reach but, in Earth-TRN564, Doom developed a similar armor or recovered the original one somehow. Doom also developed armors for some of his minions: the robotic-looking Doom Squad was made up of soldiers in advanced armors. His other development included vehicles such as the Saucer Ship, as well as many weapons, defenses, prisons and items that defied description like the Power Transference Machine used to absorb the powers of a superhuman prisoner and embed those in a willing subject. The Doomsman III walks Doom decided to build a new pacifying robot of awesome power, the Doomsman III, co-designed by Kriegslieber. Doom prepared a secret, underground lair in an American city for Kriegslieber to work along with a Doombot who pretended to be Doom himself; a secret access was disguised as a bus stop where anyone could enter by pressing a combination of keys ("D-O-O-M") in a false telephone. The base was managed by the artificial intelligence Cynthia, who also took care of the security Robotron detachment and the several Pacifier Robots to be sent for missions. Doom replicated Kriegslieber's cabin for him to use as his habitat, and added an android who impersonated Kriegslieber's wife. The cult Darkholders, worshippers of the evil god Chthon, were an active nuisance in Centre Europe, perturbing Latveria and other countries in their intent to release the later from his dimension home. To do this, they stole the Dragon's Eye from Monaco. Pretending to be a Latverian Pacifist Society, the Darkholders recruited Kriegslieber by revealing him that Doom intended to use his creation for conquest, which prompt Kriegslieber to destroy the work-in-progress. The Darkholders convinced him to instead modify the design to use the Dragon's Eye as a power source, so that they would control the robot. The Darkholders failed to tell Kriegslieber that, once this was done, they would summon Chthon to Earth so that him could possess the powerful Doomsman, then direct it against Doom and the civilians in his country. Doom discovered that one of his scientists had betrayed him and suspected Kriegslieber. He decided to get him wound up to be sure and because he expected to recover the gem that way. As a security measure, however, Doom made sure that the Doosman had a self-destruct device that he could use at any time. Doom also prepared a Power Transference Machine in the secret base so that, should a superhero be captured, her powers could be transferred to the Doomsman. Doom sent Pacifier Robots to get components that the Doomsman needed, including a memory matrix stolen at Stark International and three homeless people to absorbe their life force. This caused a number of victims -including two Stark security guards-, which in turn unleashed an investigation by several meddlesome superheroes. They followed a Pacifier in a further mission, finding the access to the lair - but they were intercepted by a Darkholder wizard, Dirk Bane, who was going to pick up Kriegslieber and the robot and who started a fight against them. Doom monitored the encounter, ready to fall the warlock if needed, but he'd rather see the heroes prevail and find his lair themselves. After this skirmish, the heroes raided the secret base and confronted the Doombot. Kriegslieber then revealed his true colors and teleported away with the Doomsman. The Doombot accused the heroes of unwilling contributing with the Darkholders, correctly theorized that the Doomsman would be used to attack Latverian capital Doomstadt, then recruited the heroes for help. The Doombot took the heroes to Castle Doom in Latveria, flying in a Saucer Ship, where he revealed to be a mere double and led the guest to the Promethium-cladded real Doom. Doom politely received his guests. When a Doombot came to notify that the Doomsman had been seen attacking the city, Doom sent the heroes in a Saucer Ship. The heroes prevailed in this fight and the Doomsman was defeated - something Doom never doubted because he could have destroyed it at any time. Instead, however, Doom wanted to test the robot, the Darkholders and the heroes themselves. Doom could have also restore the heroes' lost superpowers once the robot was destroyed, instead of sending weakened people against the monster. Doom recovered the Dragon's Eye and thanked the heroes. Doom had a chance to analyze the Doomsman's remains, discovering the coordinates of a Darkholder hideout in its memory. He once again recruited the heroes to go there. Doom suspected that Kriegslieber was there and intended to have him captured for "reconditioning". This led to the heroes confronting the Darkholders and mercenary Silver Sable, who was also tracking Kriegslieber for a different offense. The return of Andro Soon afterward, the original Doomsman reappeared, intent on getting his revenge against Doom as his main goal. Taking the name of Andro, Lord of Androids, the Doomsman assambled an army of robotic Andromites and built the Unified Mind Machine, a device to control the artificial minds of advanced androids. He then took over three robotic superheroes, mind-controlling them as his exceptional minions: Deathlok, the android Human Torch and the Vision from the Avengers. Lastly, he launched them in an attack against the Latverian Embassy in New York City. Their mission: Destroying the building and murdering Doom himself! The Torch ambushed solo a limousine carrying Doom's doppleganger diplomatic Doombot to the Embassy. He destroyed the vehicle, but the Doombot survived and answered the attack. Pronto, Deathlok and Vision joined the Torch. The Doombot then asked the Embassy to send six Servo-Guards as reinforcements. Andro was ready to teleport his minions away or teleport Andromites as their reinforcement should he feel it needed. Finally, the mind-controlled superheroes returned to Andro's secret lair. Understanding that he had a dangerous enemy, Doctor Doom began a campaign to find Andro's secret lair. He sent his master sleuth robot Silent Stalker to find Andro, and two members of the Doom Squad to escort it. The soldiers behaved intimidatingly, harassing witnesses and bystanders, attracting the attention of some superheroes who confronted them. Meanwhile, Andro captured a Doombot and altered its programming, accidentally giving it (now "him") a heroic personality. The Doombot escaped Andro's lair, chased by his Andromites, and confronted his enemies with the help of nearby superheroes. The Doombot revealed his real origin to his allies, while claiming to be Doom when threatening his foes. The fight was interrupted by Doom, who came with twelve Servo-Guards with the idea of destroying the defective Doombot before someone could study it and learn useful intel to use against Doom. Finally, Andro's lair was discovered and raided by superheroes associated with Doom - Doom himself and/or the reprogrammed Doombot may or may not have joined this invasion. Andro sent his Andromites and his hypnotized superheroes against the invaders, but Doom and/or his doppleganger focused all their attacks on Andro himself. The Avengers were looking for his missing teammate Vision and may have joined the fray too. In any case, Andro was defeated, but he escaped by using his power of Dimensional Travel. | Powers = * Mind Transfer: Doom can switch his mind with anyone's at short range by making eye contact and overcoming the target's willpower. * Magic: Doom is a magician who can cast the following spells: ** Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. ** Dimension Travel (Limited to the Hell's reality). ** Eldritch Bolts ** Eldritch Shield. ** Summoning. | Abilities = Doom is a skilled scientist and engineer, specialized in aerospace engineering, electronics, energy systems, physics, robotics, superhuman physiology and weaponry. | Strength = Athletic level; superhuman with his armor. | Weaknesses = He never lies and he always keep his word. | Equipment = * Doctor Doom's Armor: A nuclear-powered device that provides him with many capabilities beyond simply armoring him. Those include jet-powered flight, force bolts from his hands, a protective force field, an electrical field to damage anyone at point-blank range, life support and advanced sensors, among many others. * Doctor Doom's Promethium Armor: Doom also has a mystical armor, similar to his usual one in appearance except because it's shining silvery. It has different abilities, including increasing Doom's physical attributes. * Several other devices of his own making, see Machines of Doom | Transportation = Beyond his armor's capabilities, several devices of his own making, see Machines of Doom | Weapons = Several devices of his own making including many in his armor; see Machines of Doom | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Summoning Category:Force Field Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Robotics Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Engineers Category:Physicists